


熏鱼｜礼物

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 李昇勋/金秦禹
Kudos: 2





	熏鱼｜礼物

九点的下班路，街边的彩灯有些晃眼，半月前开始若有如无的圣诞气息在今天到达高潮，堵塞的车流像旁边的汉江，金秦禹坐在副驾驶，后座的弟弟们有些兴奋，在电台活跃的余温还未散去，吵吵闹闹的像锅沸腾的水

转着手上的戒指，突然有些烦躁，不喜欢昇勋在电台里开的一些过分玩笑，即使知道是为了放送的更有趣，应该理解的，可唯独今天很难过，金秦禹也说不清现在的状态，车里暖气开得很足，吹得有些头晕，泛着恶心的喘不上气，情绪变得不太稳定

“秦禹啊，不舒服吗？”开车的经纪人发现他的脸色不太对劲

“没事，就是有点累”

一到宿舍金秦禹就回了房，闹着孩子脾气，客厅的氛围一时冷了下来，冰箱里的节日蛋糕，手中的炸鸡啤酒，门外的三个人有些手足无措

“没事，秦禹哥今天累了，你们先吃，我去看看他”李昇勋安慰着弟弟们，走到门前敲了两下，没人应，直接拧开了门把

“秦禹哥？”屋里很黑，淡淡的一层月光铺在地板上，透着冷气

金秦禹不想理，一个人坐在角落

“秦禹哥”李昇勋看到了缩在墙角的金秦禹，小小的一只，想圈进自己怀里

“秦禹哥今天累了吗？”昇勋过来搂住了我，带着柠檬海盐的味道，是我送的礼物，他一下下拍着我的背，像是在哄小孩子

我不想理他，鼻头却不听话的一酸，悄悄掉了眼泪，融进昇勋宽大的毛衣，委屈又不知道哪里委屈，我想就这么一直被他抱着

“抱抱我”闷闷的一句，带着不易察觉的鼻音

“为什么要哭，今天过得不开心吗？”什么都瞒不过他，昇勋永远第一个察觉到我情绪的变化，可他又不知道我为什么要哭，其实我也不知道，我想让他一直哄我宠我

“因为我没有收到礼物”没有骗他，我真的没有收到圣诞礼物，如果不算上经纪人的苹果

他没忍住清咳了一声，像在笑我的幼稚，拍着背的手一直没停

“那我们秦禹小朋友在平安夜想要什么圣诞礼物？我帮你告诉圣诞公公”

“我想要你，圣诞公公给吗？”下巴离开他的肩膀，我看不清他的脸，眼里只容得下那张薄唇，我想亲他

“我们认识的第一个平安夜，他就把我送给你了，是你一直没有查收”他的手抚上了我的脸，很软，带着些许凉意还有炸鸡的味道，我很喜欢

“那我现在还可以签收吗？我的礼物”搂上昇勋的腰，一点点拉进距离

“恭喜你，签收成功”

“我想亲你”说完嘴唇就覆了上去，我等不及了，勾住他的舌尖，打着圈的吮着，是草莓牛奶糖的味道，他的唇薄薄的，适合轻咬，我喜欢舔被他藏着的小小唇珠，这是属于我一人知道的秘密

手滑进衣服下摆，毛衣很好脱，现在他只剩下一件单薄T恤，透着衣服可以摸到昇勋隐约的腹肌，还有上方突起的小点

“它很大”凑近昇勋的耳朵，半吹着气“我喜欢你的胸肌”滚烫的耳垂含在嘴里，和尖尖虎牙触碰一下又松开

昇勋最敏感的地方是脖颈，轻轻吹一下气他都能痒得不行，从下颚线舔到锁骨，所到之处起了层鸡皮疙瘩，他试着在忍，可还是发出了细小的鼻哼，上下反复滚动的喉结，因为太性感，我没忍住咬了上去，

“我的小朋友属狗的吗？”他没忍住抱怨了一下，语调温柔得可以融化人

粉红的花在他的脖颈绽放，真好看

“我可以拆开我的礼物吗？”一只手摸上他的腰带往下滑，拉开拉链伸了进去，很烫

不等昇勋回应我就握住了他的性器，比隔着层布料摸起来更加的炙热，是一只手甚至有点圈不住的尺寸

“这个礼物大小还满意吗？”

我点了点头，脸烫得像块烤红薯，一时之间不知道该干什么，抓着昇勋的粗大不松手

“有那么喜欢吗？”他笑着开始脱我的衣服，我勾住他的脖子，被吻得晕晕乎乎，在意识到的时候竟已经全身赤裸

“你也要脱”我指了指昇勋的裤子

“你帮我脱”

金秦禹浑身软绵绵的，手上一竟一点力都没有，磨蹭了半天连条皮带都解不开，耍了性子，泪一下就糊了眼

“你欺负人”赖在他怀里哭，手却不安分的摸上他的乳尖

“我从来不知道你竟会那么磨人”李昇勋认命地脱了裤子，和金秦禹一样的赤裸

“我可以这样抱你吗？”两人的身体毫无阻隔的相拥在一起，连勃起的性器都紧贴在一起，这种感觉很奇妙，也很美好，像是完整的拥有了彼此

他的手摸向了我的股缝之间，下意识的夹紧又放松，他看着我，确认着眼神

“我想和你在一起”我拉着他的手挤了进去，这种感觉不是很好，甚至有些痛，他看到了我略微皱紧的眉，替我抚平了它

“没事，你亲亲我吧”

我们躺了下来，双腿下意识勾在他腰间，昇勋的每个动作都很轻，像在对待一个瓷娃娃，小心翼翼地在甬道里来回试探，等扩张到足够大时再塞入第二根手指，我听到了水声，羞得搂住了他

“它很喜欢我，你觉得呢？”

金秦禹怎么会有脸回答这个问题，恼得一把抓住了他的阴茎，尽挑着敏感的地方摸，李昇勋抑制不住的喘息一下就大了起来

“你还真是个不乖的小朋友”指腹刚好抚过一处略微褶皱，小小的一声娇吟从嘴角溢出，李昇勋自然不会放过，开始反复在这处摩擦，金秦禹骂人的语句到了嘴边也硬生生变成接连不断的低声喘息

小穴已经扩张得足够大，退出手指的时候带出接连不断的银丝，不由自主的收缩连带着粉嫩的褶皱边缘一起，隐约可见的缝隙下一刻被李昇勋的粗大填满，他进去的极小心，怕身下的人有一丝的不舒服，一点点的缓慢进去，直至最后的全根没入

昇勋拉着我的手去摸我和他结合的地方，没有一丝空隙，像个讨奖励的孩子

“我最喜欢这里”前一秒温柔的是他，下一秒就开始猛烈地抽插，我没有反应的机会就被他带着去了美好的高潮，双手死死搂住他的腰，我像是喊着他的名字，伴着破碎的呻吟一起，好像又不是，我亲吻了他的额头

清醒前的最后一刻，他揽过我的肩，我牵起了他的手，我们沉沉的睡了过去，与月亮一起

“平安夜那天，圣诞公公没有送我平安果”

“他送我了一颗草莓味的火龙果”


End file.
